Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari Raising Project
}} | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Ace | first = June 2005 | last = February 2016 | volumes = 18 | volume_list = List of Neon Genesis Evangelion chapters#Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari Raising Project }} is a computer game based on the anime series ''Neon Genesis Evangelion. The player assumes control of Shinji Ikari, the protagonist and main character of the normal Neon Genesis Evangelion series, in the expanded alternate universe that was glimpsed upon for a few moments in the TV episode 26. Basically, the player decides Shinji's fate in how he lives his life. The story begins with the attack of the 3rd Angel, much like the anime. Different decisions and actions lead to various outcomes etc. Play proceeds in three major ways: The weekly schedule, battle, and dialogue choices. The player chooses Shinji's schedule for each week (each day having two event slots); what Shinji does influences his statistics (for example, taking synch tests improves his ability in an Eva). On Sundays, Shinji can take part in extra activities such as shopping for items which have various effects or NERV work which unlocks new Eva equipment. Battle controls are menu-driven and the outcome is determined partly by statistics and partly by luck. At various points Shinji will be asked to make choices during dialogue which can have far-reaching influence on the story. Both the game and manga introduce three new female Nerv technicians: Kaede Agano Character information at official Gainax page for Shinji Ikari Raising Project game (Japanese) (voiced by Ai Shimizu), Satsuki Ooi Character information at official Gainax page for Shinji Ikari Raising Project game (Japanese) (voiced by Maria Yamamoto), and Aoi Mogami Character information at official Gainax page for Shinji Ikari Raising Project game (Japanese) (voiced by Yui Horie). Stats During the game you may raise Shinji's stats which influence the ending and gameplay, these include: *'Knowledge' (学力): The higher this is, the less likely Shinji will fail tests *'Physical strength' (体力): The higher this is, the less likely Shinji will become sick *'Morality' (道徳): The higher this is, the more likely Shinji will listen to Misato *'Sensitivity' (感受性): Related to getting Shinji to date people *'Sexuality' (色気): The higher this is, the more Shinji will be attracted to girls. The lower it is, the more he will be attracted to boys. *'Synchronizer ratio' (シンクロ率): The higher this is, the more damage and defense an Eva will have. *'Stress' (ストレス): The higher this is, the more likely Shinji will get sick *'Work Progress' (仕事進捗): Misato's progress into developing new weapons *'Money' (所持金): Every month you are given 10,000 yen from Nerv to spend on Shinji Relationships As the game goes on it is possible for Shinji to develop a relationship with people. Relationships are also raised by certain story choices you make. The following are characters Shinji can develop a relationship with. Girls: * Rei Ayanami: Appears during story event : Relationship raised: Attending any event Rei attends * Asuka Langley Soryu: Appears during story event : Relationship raised: Attending any event Asuka attends, buying her cake when asked * Mana Kirishima: Attend school once : Relationship raised: Attend Club (unlocked when you first meet her) * Misato Katsuragi: Appears during game intro : Relationship raised: Talk to her every Sunday * Satsuki Ooi: Attend sensitivity training : Relationship raised: Attend sensitivity training and raise your sensitivity Boys: * Kaworu Nagisa: Appears during story event : Relationship raised: Have 0 sexuality and attend any event he attends Endings Job related: * Jobless Man * Basketball Player * Blade Man * University Student * Musician * Cartoonist * Teacher * Overseas support * Cello player * Artist * Novelist * Production house Relationship Related: * Asuka * Kaworu * Mana * Misato * Rei * Satsuki Ooi Fighting During a fight an eva has between 2 and 5 choices of what to do: * Attack (攻撃): Attack with or without a weapon * Abandon equipment (肉薄): Drops equipment (Available only when holding an item) * Defend (防御): Block attack * Concentrate (集中): Doubles equipment attack power (Available only when holding an item) * Wait (待機): Shinji counterattacks the monster (Available only when foe is attacking you) Manga A manga serial under the same name, drawn by Takahashi Osamu (高橋脩), has been released in Japan. It has eighteen volumes and is published by Kadokawa. It was serialized in Shōnen Ace, the same publication as the manga version by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. The manga came to an end in February 2016 (after Takahashi planned to end it in summer 2015), and an eighteenth volume was the final one. The manga diverges from the original Neon Genesis Evangelion and shares several plot divergences with Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days. *Shinji and Asuka, who share a rather unbalanced relationship in the original NGE, are childhood friends. In the manga, Shinji and Asuka first met when they were both 4. She has begun to develop romantic feelings towards Shinji at some point just before the manga begins, and sees Rei as her primary romantic competition, though she also sees Kaworu as a threat due to what she sees as his very overt attempts to flirt with Shinji. As such, she often finds Rei to be her only ally in keeping Kaworu from getting too close to Shinji. *Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother, is still alive and working at Nerv along with her husband Gendo. She is the head scientist in the place of Ritsuko Akagi. *Gendo and Shinji's relationship is less negative and has a more competitive nature; the two usually attempt to outdo the other. *Rei is introduced as a distant relative of Shinji's from Yui's side of the family. She is also Shinji's love interest, much to the irritation of Asuka, and the two find themselves competing for his affections. Though this rarely takes the form of any kind of direct physical competition, and Shinji himself often finds the entire situation confusing and stressful. Like Asuka, Rei considers Kaworu an interloper to her relationship with Shinji and will often team with her to make sure that Kaworu does not get too far in what she and Asuka see as attempts to flirt with Shinji. *Misato Katsuragi is the homeroom teacher for Shinji and Asuka's class and Ritsuko Akagi is the school's nurse, although both still have some connection with Nerv. *Kaworu Nagisa is an underground SEELE agent being ordered to disturb Shinji's relationship, which forces Asuka and Rei to put aside their differences to prevent Kaworu from stealing Shinji away. References Further reading * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * Category:2004 video games Category:Dark Horse Comics titles Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Kadokawa Shoten manga Category:Manga series Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion games Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Raising sims Category:Shōnen manga Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Windows games Category:Windows-only games